lltestfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zhe aktueller Code
Verschwunden, hat man ihn selbst in La Noscea lange nicht mehr antreffen können. Die Bleibe ausgebrannt, das Kind fort. Vor Monden das letzte Mal in Ishgard gesehen, soll er lediglich um Ul'dah herum in letzter Zeit wieder aufgetaucht sein. Ausgemergelt wirkt er; die Unterlippe vernäht. Scheuer noch als zuvor, wird sich zumeist von großen Ansammlungen fern gehalten, so er sich vermehrt ohnehin in der Nacht bewegt. Hat er etwas zu verbergen? "Wann nicht?" wäre die bessere Frage. |-|☾= Der Streuner ist ein geborenes Kind der Nacht und aus alter Gewohnheit, erwacht er mit dem Versinken der Sonne. In der Ruhe der Dunkelheit zeigt er sich heimisch, reflektiert diese Tageszeit doch durchaus die Eckpfeiler seiner Persönlichkeit, denn in der Regel wird der Außenwelt ein unterkühltes Gemüt zur Schau gestellt und nur wenige Ereignisse können eine aufrichtige Reaktion hervorlocken. Dieser steinernen Maske zum Trotz, hegt er eine dazu unerwartete Vorliebe für die schönen Dinge des Lebens, denen allzu oft gefrönt wird. Womöglich lässt der Streuner sich schlicht zu häufig müßig gehen, was in desolater Abstumpfung resultiert und das reservierte Auftreten womöglich erklären könnte. Am einfachsten gestaltet es sich, in gehobenen Kreisen an jene ersehnten "schönen Dinge" zu gelangen, weshalb er eben diese Art von Gesellschaft bevorzugt; wissen sie doch zumeist ohnehin derartige Kostbarkeiten gleichermaßen zu schätzen. Obwohl die Kindheit ihn tiefste Demut lehrte, bleibt davon in heutiger Zeit nicht viel übrig und es ist ein Leichtes, dem Egozentriker eine gewisse Oberflächlichkeit anzudichten. Dennoch brodelt dort tief im Kern ein Überbleibsel primitiver Aggression, welche vorzugsweise nicht an besagte Oberfläche sprudeln sollte. Insgesamt eine ambivalente Persönlichkeit, deren animalische Natur nur durch wenig Herzenswärme durchdrungen wird. ages of delirium curse of my oblivion. ♅ |-|��= Das Erscheinungsbild Zhe‘s trumpft mit überragend fader Monotonie und lädt geradezu zum Übersehen ein; lediglich sein überdurchschnittlich hoher Wuchs lässt den Streuner aus der Norm seines Volkes fallen. Fast nahezu gänzlich Ton in Ton mit der fahlen Anthrazit Haut, fällt gewelltes Haar in ungebändigt wilden Bahnen die gesamte Länge des Rückens hinab und bildet den Rahmen für ein lethargisches Antlitz. Gepaart mit schmalen Lippen, scharfen Wangenknochen und einer markanten Nase, verliehe dies sicher den Eindruck eines stumpfen Aristokraten, doch will sich ein animalischer Funke, geboren im Feuer der Augen, einfach nicht aus dem Gebaren des Mannes vertreiben lassen- Ein unwohles Gefühl versprühend und einfältige Geister, deren Instinkte dem Intellekt überwiegen, auf natürlichem Abstand haltend. Denn eben dieses eindringliche Glühen der Iriden vermag es einzig den sonst grauen Schleier zu durchbrechen, deren bohrenden Habitus sicherlich eine der häufigsten Regungen in der sonst eher reservierten Mimik darstellen. Untypisch langes Deckhaar an Schweif und Ohren, degradieren diese wölfische Präsenz aber beinahe zum räudigen Köter. caption Die größte Zierde inmitten jenes ruppigen Bildes stellt weiß pigmentierte Körperkunst dar. Fingerbreit teilt eine helle Linie die vordere Seite des Rumpfes in der Mitte, vom Kiefer entspringend bis über den Bauchnabel hinaus. Die linke Körperhälfte des Mannes verbleibt damit unberührt, doch die Rechte wurde überzogen mit einer kompliziert vernetzten Symbolik ätheronomischer Geometrie aus den verschiedensten Bereichen magischer Lehren; Allen voran altertümlicher Varianten der Alchemie - Okkultistischer Wortlaut der Finsterwald Kinder und sprichwörtlicher Liebesbekundungen an die Himmelskörper. Bis hin zur Handfläche zieht sich diese kuriose Musterung, doch wenigstens der Rippenbogen wirkt als wäre hier noch großzügig Platz zum Schreiben gelassen. Lediglich ein einziges, karmesinrotes Mal am Hals fällt vollkommen aus jener Struktur. Mit sonst nur wenig Tant deckt der Streuner sich ein, bis auf einige primitive Talismane, welche so gut wie nie abgelegt werden. Drei an der Zahl als stete Begleiter. An einem simplen Lederband teilt sich eine gelochte Münze den ehrenvollen Platz mit einer weiteren Kette; diese fragil und aus gelblich verfärbten Knochenfragmenten erbaut, und einem letzten, dritten Band mit einem länglichen, verschlossenen Gefäß am baumelnden Ende in dem sich hin und wieder ein Schatten regt. breathe life into this hollowed vessel of rebirth. ♆ caption |-|��= caption Junker Selten hat man einen Sohn des Finsterwaldes derart manierlich sprechen hören. Durchaus eloquent, aber nur zeitweilig wirklich aufgeschlossen, scheint man eine außerordentlich vorbildliche Lehre in gebräuchlicher Etikette der Noblesse genossen zu haben, welche dem Schneid der Zunge jedoch nur nach eigenem Ermessen Einhalt gebietet. Vater Sollte man doch meinen, das kleine Mädchen an der Seite des Streuners sei nicht mehr als ein Werkzeug, scheint sie doch Vieles miteinander zu verbinden, wenn auch das Kind selten im Rahmen der Öffentlichkeit gesehen wird. Für Einkäufe gut genug, aber in unbeschwertem Spiel kaum draußen anzutreffen. Theoretiker Mit einer beachtlichen Sammlung akademischer Fachtexte über die verschiedensten Bereiche der Äthernutzung, sowie naturwissenschaftlicher Gewichtung rühmt er sich, allerdings auch mit verqueren Ansichten; Insbesondere Astrologie und okkulte Überlieferungen des Waldes betreffend. Obwohl dort reichlich Begabung für Anwendung magischer Spektren vorhanden scheint, wird man ihn so gut wie nie beim offensiven Wirken solcherlei erleben. Schleierhaft, wo dort die Affinitäten liegen mögen. Wolf Träumer, Denker und häufig nicht mehr als Tier. Wo die Grenzen verschwimmen und die Zügel der Kultiviertheit kaum mehr als schwacher Bindfaden greifen, findet das Gemüt sich im freien Fall zwischen Apathie und vernichtender Glut. Ein fragiler Zustand, der von kaum Jemandem zusammen gehalten werden kann, wird die bloße Gelegenheit dazu ohnehin noch seltener vergönnt. „Oft Wasser und Öl in meinen Feuern zugleich, bist du mein Wahnsinn und mein Heil. Bewahre die Scherben meiner Seele gut auf, Khanh." Schamane Okkultes Fasson der alten Sippschaft ist nicht verloren gegangen, wenn auch sie durch den Mantel der Zivilisiertheit kaum ans Tageslicht treten, werden jene primitiven Gebräuche doch weniger ehrenvoll bewahrt, als dass sie als Notwendigkeit betrachtet werden. Sterne und Blut; Seelenheil und Knochen eng miteinander verwoben. Totenrufer caption and in the paths of ash another bond of burden seek. ♄ caption |-|⚪ = caption « 20 Jahre zuvor, Nördlicher Finsterwald. » « 3 Jahre zuvor, Staatsgrenze nahe Gyr Abania. » |-|☽= caption « screen » « art » |-|⚫= thumb Edgy as fuck. Kaum im Open RP anzutreffen, nicht Massen-tauglich und auch sonst eher Plot-orientiert. Die Rolle 'A n t a g o n i s t' steht diesem Charakter allerdings auf den Leib geschneidert. Für Hexenjagden bin ich daher eventuell zu haben & auch sonst lässt sich für Rollenspiele im kleineren Rahmen gerne etwas arrangieren. kontakt Zhe Yilma. Belhar Shaheem. Rhasul Kagon. tumblr. fb. thumb ◊ Design by me ◊ Music Wardruna - Runaljod ◊ Imagery by ysvyri Tallmadge Doyle Mill+ ◊ Character commissions by HeySpace CastanicAtHeart Sihdiel Rif Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Mondstreuner